As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, information handling systems are being utilized in architectures including a system chassis with multiple modular information handling systems received therein and with a shared infrastructure of various peripheral and input/output capabilities common to the chassis as a whole which may be shared by the multiple modular information handling systems.
To manage power consumption of information handling systems, power limits or “caps” are often applied to information handling systems, limiting the amount of power they may consume, in order to facilitate sharing of available power to a system, as well as for thermal control of an information handling system. In a “passive” chassis environment, a chassis may not have a chassis-level controller capable of sophisticated power control of individual information handling systems disposed in the chassis. Accordingly, in traditional approaches, an overall chassis power limit may be equally divided among individual information handling systems received in a chassis, and each individual information handling system may then control its own power consumption so as to not exceed its fixed share of the overall chassis limit. However, there are numerous disadvantages to such approach. For example, there may exist times when one or more information handling systems only require a small percentage of their respective power limits, while others might be operating at or near their respective power limits, and may be throttled despite the chassis having surplus power.